


Thinking Out Loud

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Where Sungwoon and Daniel meet because Jisung is getting married and all the funny yet awkward events of falling in love ensues.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys

“Stop yawning and pretend you want to be here.”

Sungwoon’s jaw was slapped shut by Groom #1. He blinked tiredly and stretched his arms out to the sides.

“I do want to be here. It’s just a bit early.”

Perhaps Sungwoon was the only person who thought a wedding run through at 9am was too early. The others were bright eyed and smiley whereas Sungwoon had rolled out of bed, threw on a red shirt, jeans and a hat and jumped in a cab.

“Your best friend only gets married once so suck it up.” Groom #1, also known as Jisung, also known as Sungwoon’s college to life bro, patted his back roughly, pushing him off balance.

“I hope so.” Sungwoon mumbled. Jisung gave him the stink eye.

There were six of them total in the room, not including the pastor or the wedding planner. Sungwoon knew Groom #2’s groomsmen were missing because he didn’t see the one that had caught his eye last week during the last fitting for their tuxes. His sleepy eyes roamed around the ceremony room anticipating the entrance of said man but to no avail. He sighed knowing that he’d have to keep himself interested for the next hour without his eye candy.

“Okay, everyone! We’re going to begin! Please turn all cell phones off.” The wedding planner fast walked down the aisle with her clipboard in hand ushering the grooms to follow her to their position.

Sungwoon stood directly next to the alter taking his place as Jisung’s best man and slid his hands into his pockets casually after adjusting his hat a little to be able to see everything better. Behind him were two other guys: Jihoon and Minhyun. Minhyun was the only guy Sungwoon was friends with besides Jisung and his fiancé.

“Cue the music!” The wedding planner called and instantly the wedding march began.

Sungwoon could see the the wedding planner gesturing vividly to the grooms, explaining what they were supposed to do. Groom #2 would walk down the aisle first with his parents and Jisung would follow and meet him again at the altar. Both men nodded their heads in understanding and did as told. When Jisung was halfway down the aisle holding his invisible bouquet, Sungwoon’s phone rang loudly. He made a face in surprise, thinking he had put his phone on silent and reached into his back pocket. He was going to swipe the call away but saw the important name flash across and decided to take it.

“This is Sungwoon Ha.” He answered, slipping into his professional voice. He kept his head down as he walked passed Jisung who swatted at him annoyed. He stepped out onto the stairs that led to the main double doors and resumed his call. He and his team were currently constructing a three acre house in Brooklyn and the clients were very indecisive.

“Yes, hardwood floors would also match the marble top island and counters. We can do that for you.”

Sungwoon crossed his arms and leaned on the silver railing of the steps. _The sun is warm today,_ he thought lifting his face to the warmth.

“Catching some rays out here?” A Korean voice broke his thoughts and Sungwoon opened his eyes to a smiling groomsmen.

_The sun is radiant today._

Sungwoon motioned to his phone and held up his index finger politely. The other nodded, mouthing a ‘sorry’. Sungwoon shook his head at him.

“Feel free to stop by on _Tuesday _and we can discuss more in detail.” He placed a lot of emphasis on Tuesday. He had taken off Friday through Monday for Jisung’s wedding, leaving his team with complete instructions and files for all their clients; ready to fulfill his duties as best man. (I.e. Jisung’s butler for the weekend.) “Yes, then we’ll see you on Tuesday. Enjoy your weekend.” He ended his call and looked at the taller male who had sat down on the steps to play a game on his phone. He lightly kicked his leg with the inside of his shoe. “You going to stay here all day?”

The blonde guy peered up at Sungwoon, scrunching his nose. “You take business calls on your day off? That’s awfully generous of you.” He said standing to his full height.

Sungwoon grimaced. Why didn’t he wear his insoles today? “She’s a big client. I kind of have to. With some reassuring words I get her off the phone quickly.” He grinned and tilted his head towards the door. “Shall we?”

The blonde groomsmen pulled open the door for Sungwoon and they headed inside together.

“Guys, no more interruptions please.” The wedding planner pleaded from the third pew on the right.

“Sorry.” Sungwoon called.

“Chop chop! This is my wedding rehearsal! It’ll only happen once!”

The two groomsmen jogged down the aisle into their positions on opposite sides of the altar.

“Or so you say,” Sungwoon whispered to Jisung jokingly as he slid passed him. Jisung raised his fist threateningly before his fiancé grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.

The rehearsal proceeded and Sungwoon found himself less sleepy and more entertained by his favorite groomsmen across the way.

Sungwoon met Daniel during a tuxedo fitting about three months ago. When Sungwoon walked in Daniel was already standing on the podium with a tape measure wrapped around his waist. At first sight, Sungwoon noticed the man’s long legs and was envious. He greeted the front desk girl and pointed to the group of men at the center of the store. Jisung spotted him and got up to hug him.

“Who’s daddy long legs over there?” Sungwoon lifted a hand to point vaguely.

The tailor turned Daniel around and Sungwoon caught his face. He puckered his lips and rested his index finger on them. “A daddy indeed,” He said lowly for only Jisung to hear.

Jisung elbowed him. “Isn’t he? I knew you would like him.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Sungwoon sat down next to Minhyun after greeting Jisung’s fiancé. The tailor finished with Daniel and he went back inside the dressing room to change back into his clothes.

“Everyone, this is my best man Sungwoon.” Jisung introduced and Sungwoon dipped his head.

“Hey.”

“Sungwoon, this is Jihoon, Jinwoo, you already know Minhyun, and coming out of the dressing room now is Daniel.”

Sungwoon’s eyes landed briefly on the first two guys and he watched Daniel ruffle his hair before he looked up at the sound of his name. He glanced at everyone on the couch until he found Sungwoon.

“Oh, hi.” Husky voice. _Nice. _Sungwoon nodded in acknowledgment.

“Who’s next?” The tailor called.

Minhyun nudged Sungwoon. “I already did mine. You’re up.”

He stood on the pedestal in front of the old woman and already he knew what she was going to say.

“Fantastic. We won’t need that much material for you, dear.”

He looked straight ahead, ignoring the snickers coming from the couch. The tailor pulled out a suit much smaller than the other suits on the rack and shooed him into the dressing room. When he looked in the mirror he frowned. He was a box; there was much to do for this tux.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and didn't want it to go to waste. I'm never writing it but please accept my thoughts anyway for the last time. (This is the last time I promise lmao)  
Also, here is what was supposed to happen next. My legit thoughts without editing lol
> 
> Sungwoon and Daniel end up in the same hotel room after the wedding because they’re short one room and they’re a little drunk so they each take a shower and Daniel walks out in a towel totally seductive and sungwoon is like oh ho and they go into the bedroom and the next morning they wake up and sungwoon is hungover with a huge headache and he looks over and Daniel is in the bed sleeping and then Sungwoon is like yeah good thing I took off Monday too.
> 
> BYE.


End file.
